


Penance

by FairsetSOLDIER



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairsetSOLDIER/pseuds/FairsetSOLDIER
Summary: A heated and hostile confrontation between Cloud and a citizen of Midgar forced Zack to step in to stop Cloud from making any rash decisions that could have gotten him court-martialed or worse—imprisoned in the Shin-Ra brig. But unable to control a frenzied Cloud through peaceable means, Zack had to resort to tranquilizing him. After several days pass by with Cloud being angry and resentful at Zack for having interfered, Zack tried his hardest to soften Cloud up with an offering of a pillow fort, snacks, and a milkshake made with love. But none of that was enough to quell Cloud's anger. He wanted—needed—more.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Penance

It had been three days since Zack had to haul a frenzied Cloud over his shoulder. He had been rabid, seething at some civilian who had been harassing him for an entire day while he was on duty in Sector 8. Zack didn’t know the exact details on what started the confrontation, but when he walked into the scene with Cloud aiming his assault rifle at the unarmed citizen, it didn’t matter what was said. Zack’s only priority was to deescalate the situation before it ended with Cloud being court-martialed or worse—incarcerated in the Shinra stockade.

Talking Cloud down hadn’t worked. He was nothing short of berserk with how he had been shouting at the civilian, his face reddened and words slurring together in blind fury. He looked like a guard hound about to unleash a vicious mauling once its handler gave the command. But Cloud was his own handler, and the only command he was about to give himself was:  _ kill _ .

Zack’s only instinct was to incapacitate Cloud as quickly as possible, and by way of tranquilizer. As Cloud’s body went from thrashing while over his shoulder to limp as a ragdoll once the effects hit, Zack was already devising how he would handle his own battle against Cloud’s anger once he regained consciousness. Cloud would resent him for this, sure, but he could live with that if it meant Cloud would be safe from being dishonorably discharged from the army.

As expected, Cloud had reacted with an impudent reflex fueled by his desire to prove himself to those around him, but more importantly himself.  _ How dare you meddle in my fight  _ had been his preferred ammunition.  _ You think I’m incapable, don’t you? _ had been his armor. And avoiding Zack for the next few days inside his barrack had been his stronghold.

* * *

If there was one thing Zack was good at, it was infiltrating fortresses, especially the fortress Cloud would build around himself during times of conflict—whether intrapersonal or interpersonal. Having dated Cloud for what felt like a lifetime already, he was well prepared with strategies from his own arsenal to work through any argument between them. Even if he exhausted everything in his power to try to break Cloud down, he would still find a way to do it whether it was an uphill battle or not. Sometimes this meant being the first to attack after a momentary ceasefire, and three days had been much too long.

The planning had been arduous even for someone who knew his explosive blond as intimately as he did. He was well aware of how Cloud had taken his actions as a personal affront to his abilities and outright doubt that he could handle the situation himself. Though Zack knew full well this wasn’t the case, he’d seen firsthand just how well using words had gone for him last time. This operation was going to require a much more intensive approach if he wished to avoid further casualties, namely himself.

Most of the day had gone into preparations and to say he was proud of himself would be an understatement. He’d surpassed even his own imagination with the amount of birthday cake flavored recipes he found and been able to successfully execute. The list ranged from ‘cake batter’ milkshakes, to handmade ice cream, cake batter fudge, funfetti oreo balls, and ended with birthday cake flavored cheesecake wontons to top off the smorgasbord of sweetness. There were of course other snacks as well, movie night type things: popcorn, chips and dip, quesadillas of all types, ice cream, fruits… admittedly it was far too much, but no expense was to be spared for his apology.

The fort had been another venture entirely, and a gamble at best. To the untrained eye the “fort” probably looked more like a mass of pillows and blankets holding their awkward shape by sheer force of the builder’s will. He’d been aiming for cutesy and fun, something to break the tension and disarm the undoubtedly angry man now staring at it as if it were about to attack him. Yeah, so … maybe not his best plan …

He studied Cloud for a moment as he digested the things presented to him. He could see the residual anger in the tight, rigid set of his shoulders and the harsh lines of his frown. There was more to unpack beneath the indignation, swirling there in the depths of his eyes. He was hurt, probably more than anyone realized, by the intervention and the way he’d been taken down without hesitation. Sure, from Zack’s view it had been the quickest way from point A to point B with the least collateral damage. Looking at Cloud now, however, his miscalculation was clear. He hadn’t avoided collateral damage at all, he’d simply inflicted it on a deeper, more susceptible place. 

A soft, sad smile curled at the corner of his lips. The quiet understanding settled over him and left him feeling as if he’d maybe botched the apology already. There was really no going back now, though, all he could do was push on and make sure he said everything he needed Cloud to hear. 

“You … you made all this?” Cloud said, his grudge giving away for a moment of astonishment. He hadn’t expected such a spread when he walked in. Zack had texted him earlier that day, requesting some time to finally talk things out. He had spent the better part of the day gearing himself up for a verbal spread of apologies, but not a gesture such as this. His eyes then fell onto the mass of pillows and blankets, and he felt a scoff escaping his throat. “And a pillow fort? Zack, we’re not kids. What are we supposed to do in it?”

Even though the comment was expected it still stung a bit, shaking the tentative smile he’d been working on. 

“It’s for cuddling, and watching all the movies I’ve got set out. See?” He gestured to the messy pile of every movie he’d ever owned over the course of his life. You could never have too many movie options, right? “I know you haven’t been sleeping well, don’t tell me you have been … I can see it in your eyes. Thought a nice, cozy pillow pile and one Zack Fair body pillow might help, but if you don’t like the fort it can be dismantled, no biggie.”

A soft sigh fell from his lips as he moved to stand in front of Cloud, taking up as much space as he could in an effort to command his attention without… actually commanding.   
  
“The fort’s not the important thing here … I’m sorry … Like, really, honestly sorry.” He swallowed, already feeling like he wasn’t getting the right message across. What if he sounded like he was placating? He meant it! He’d messed up! Why was it so hard to have Cloud hear that? “What I did wasn’t right … I don’t think I could have handled it worse actually … but, we’ve got to talk about it. I can’t let you avoid me anymore, so please, talk to me?”

Cloud timed a shift on his legs perfectly as Zack’s hand went up to touch him. If he couldn’t avoid speaking with Zack, he would at least try to avoid him in other ways. “You  _ did  _ handle it in the worst possible way,” Cloud muttered as he took his attention out on the mountain of DVDs which was suddenly landsliding and spreading out in front of the fort. The shape it now created looked like a drawbridge. Cloud frowned at it. “You know how I feel about being tranquilized. You could’ve at least assisted me in the fight instead of knocking me out and turning tail!”

The slight dodge of his hand was received loud and clear, leaving them hovering near each other just out of reach. Zack, never one to give up, leaned a bit closer, trying to catch Cloud’s eyes as they roamed to everything but him.   
  
“I might have - no I definitely intervened too hastily. I walked up on you and a civilian in a quickly escalating altercation. I don’t know what came before I arrived, but I was so afraid of what could have happened after … I shouldn’t have used a tranquilizer, but I couldn’t let anything happen to you.” He could feel himself tripping over his words. He would have loved to support his better half, and would gladly stand beside him in any circumstance that didn’t put Cloud on a direct path to incarceration and likely torture. He felt his shoulders drop as a heavy sigh forced its way out. “I’m really not the best at thinking things through … I’m sure you’re aware, and it doesn’t excuse this … You’re just … You’re the most important thing to me and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, nothing.” 

Cloud was quiet for a long time. He continued to stare at everything before him. He didn’t need to look at Zack’s face, or even heed his words to know he had the truest of intentions. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew what had transpired between himself and the civilian would have ended in more than just injury; it would’ve ended in utter devastation for everything Cloud held dear. His eyes finally went to meet Zack, but by then, Zack was moving to climb inside the fort, much like an ignored dog would crawl into its bed upon giving up on getting attention.

He waited for Zack to settle, watching how he moved with the grace of a SOLDIER even while maneuvering around plates of quesadillas and a bowl of salsa which now threatened to spill all over the mattress from Zack’s weight in close proximity. Cloud chuffed at the sight, grabbing the bowl right as a leaf of cilantro surfing on a chunk of onion nearly rode the wave to the shore of Zack’s leg. “Dammit, Zack,” he said, placing the bowl of salsa on the nightstand. He moved the other peace offerings to the safety of a flat surface throughout Zack’s room before he turned back to face him inside the fort. “Move over. I’m coming in.”

He lifted his eyes just in time to watch Cloud save his bed from the impending disaster of his own making, finally cracking a real smile at the tiny laugh that escaped his blond. He felt the weight in his chest lighten as those blue eyes met his and his demands were issued. He was only too happy to shift over, pushing closer to the wall to make space for Cloud to join him in the somehow-still-standing tower of pillows. Once there was enough space, he patted the bed next to him, blinking up at Cloud with his patent puppy eyes before he could stop himself. Three days was too long to go with Cloud ignoring and avoiding him, and the thought of having him curled up against him in the near future was enough to have his heart racing. 

Cloud clambered in, unable and unwilling to resist the look which Zack was giving him. There was no more reason to dodge Zack anymore, and he allowed himself to be fully embraced. “I …” Cloud started, already failing at the words he knew needed to be said. Instinctively, he let his head dip down to rest against Zack’s chest, catching the beat of Zack’s heart, using it at a metronome to keep the tempo of his apology. “I’m sorry. I know I was an ass. I dunno why I was so mad for this long.”

With those words the remaining heaviness in him dissipated, replaced instead by the familiar warmth that always accompanied Cloud’s presence. His hand moved to thread through Cloud’s hair as his head dipped, gentle kisses getting lost in the mass of his spiked hair. 

“Hey now, I’m the one in trouble here … you don’t need to apologize. I don’t think I’d appreciate being thrown over your shoulder either … I really am sorry, Cloud.” His other arm had come up to pull the smaller man fully against his side, gently urging him to relax and allow them to mend the divide they’d created between them. “Forgive me, please?” 

“Yeah,” Cloud said. He pulled away from Zack for just a moment to grab a square of cake batter fudge. He took a bite and chewed slowly, thoughtfully. “You're forgiven.” He held up the square of fudge to Zack’s lips, and watched as he took a tentative bite. Their eyes were locked. “But I haven't forgotten.”

He’d only just closed his mouth around the fudge when he met Cloud’s gaze, the look burning in that crystal blue stare freezing him in place. He felt his breath hitch, noting the way Cloud was poised over him, crowded into his space as his words rang in Zack’s ears. He was slow to chew, his throat suddenly dry and his mind finding it hard to focus on anything but the implication Cloud had just smacked him with. 

“You don’t have to forget. I’ll just have to make it up to you …” He leaned in, stealing the rest of the fudge from Cloud’s hand. He let his lips drag along his lover’s fingers as he pulled back, tongue sweeping out to lick over his lips. His eyes must have been glowing by now, his blood growing warmer by the second. “Gaia help me … m’ so lucky …”

Cloud had watched the display intently. His own lips parted for his tongue to dart out in response without his own knowing. “Now you’re pushing your luck,” he said breathlessly at first, but continued with rising confidence. “Better ease up on the mush, unless you wanna see how far your luck can get you.”

Now his lips curled into a true Zack Fair trademark smirk, unable to stop himself from pulling his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “I’m just now pushing my luck? Man, I thought I was pushin’ a long time ago …” His hand wandered further down the body hovering above him, dragging down Cloud’s chest and over his abs. “I’d better take what I can get before you push me away.”

“Oh, I wasn't plannin' on pushing you away,” Cloud said, “but I was plannin' on showing you what happens when you do push your luck with me.”

Zack’s hand fisted in the collar of Cloud’s shirt, dragging him down closer, his breath now ghosting against Cloud’s lips. “I have been bad, you know … you could remind me just how capable you are ... “

“Like I said …” Cloud took no time feeling for Zack’s hand on him. He allowed his fingers to close around his, giving them a teasing squeeze. “I haven’t forgotten.” He brushed his lips against Zack’s, now lowering his voice to a sultry murmur. “I fully intend to remind you of how bad you’ve been … how I’m not gonna take it lying down …” Cloud pulled his lips away right as Zack tried to steal a kiss. He slammed Zack’s hand down behind him, pinning him in dominance. “But you sure as hell will.”

There was no stopping the way Zack’s head fell back against the bed, a breathless chuckle escaping him “Sh-shit. It’s so hot in here … I think I’ve got too many clothes on.” His free hand fumbled for his shirt, his pants, whatever he could grab to free himself of the constraints of his clothing.  “You do,” Cloud said slowly, turning his head with a sort of perverse curiosity as he observed Zack’s waning patience. “Then again, so do I.” His eyes shot over to Zack’s free hand as it was snaking down and disappearing beneath his pants. “Nuh-uh! Me first, buddy.” Cloud pulled Zack’s hand away, finishing with a small smack to drive his point. “And don’t you dare try to rush me along.”

The groan that left him was dangerously close to a whine. “M-me? Rush things along? I would never … But if you insist we can start with your clothes …” His free hand was on the move again, this time finding its way beneath Cloud’s shirt and dragging along the curve of his hip, on its way down to … a more important objective. “Here, I’ll use my teeth so I don’t rush.” He arched up, lips teasing against Cloud’s neck as his teeth dragged along flushed skin. “And if I nibble along the way ... “

Cloud breathed out a sighing moan, his eyes closing for a moment when he felt Zack’s breath and then teeth against him. Just that small sensation was enough to make him want to submit to whatever Zack wanted to do. But as soon as he felt Zack’s hand return to Cloud’s trousers, he snapped back in control. “Hey! No hands!” he barked, once again returning Zack’s hand to behind his head. “You can’t stop yourself, can you?”

This time at least, Zack had the presence of mind to look at least a little ashamed for his disobedience. “N-no hands?” That time there was no denying the whine in his voice as he shifted helplessly beneath Cloud. “No, I can’t help myself …” For another moment he squirmed in Cloud’s grip until the hands pinning his tightened, the predatory look in his lover’s eyes finally locking him in place. “O-okay … hands down.” He dragged in a slow breath, trying to force himself to calm down and be good. “Your lead, your rules … I’ll do my best to be good, but I can’t make any promises …”

Cloud moved up on Zack's chest, using his thighs to pin Zack's hands against his body. He smirked down at him as he did this, watching as Zack instinctively squirmed to resist. "That's right," Cloud said through the removal of several layers of his uniform. "My lead.” His pauldrons and straps dropped to the floor. “My rules.” Then followed his uniform blouse. “It'd be smart to remember that." He tossed everything else to the side, knocking down a few of the fort walls but completely uncaring. "Now say it again. Remind yourself."

Zack felt his mouth go dry, his eyes dragging up the newly visible skin as Cloud’s clothes fell away. “Ah... uhh …” He swallowed hard, struggling to find coherent thought. Clouds words cut through the heat building within him. He pushed out a hard breath. “Your lead, your rules. Sir, yes sir.”

Cloud hummed an approval, locking eyes with Zack as his hand found its way to his own belt. He tugged the buckle loose with ease. "Keep saying it...go on..." He gave Zack's body a squeeze with his legs, like controlling a chocobo to follow his commands. The button on his trousers was now flicked open, the zipper slowly tugging down.

Zack could feel his heart rate kicking up as his eyes locked on Cloud’s hands. His tongue swept out to lick his lips before he caught it between his teeth. “Your lead … your rules.” He struggled not to arch his body beneath the flexed thighs caging him. Cloud was so close … it was a sweet torture not to be able to run his hands over the skin already bared. “Your lead. Your rules”. His mantra was becoming huskier each time he repeated, his eyes dilating as he finally dragged his gaze up to Cloud’s face. “Yours.”

The mantra, growing heady with each second, fueled Cloud faster than if he or Zack had been touching him, readying him for what was to come. He found himself letting his patience slip for a moment as he tugged his pants and boxer briefs down in a clumsy manner. But he was quick to gain back his dominance when he settled upon Zack's chest again, now fully naked and in full, exquisite view.

"Good boy..." he murmured, his own voice taking on a sultry rasp again. "Say it one more time." Cloud reached down, his fingers curling around Zack's jaw, pressing in as a warning that once Zack opened his mouth, it wouldn't be to speak. "Go on..."

His pulse stuttered as he felt Cloud’s fingers press against his jaw, a shiver he couldn’t stop running up his spine. He knew what Cloud was capable of, knew what was in store for him and how Cloud would painstakingly take him apart piece by delicious piece. He dragged in a slow breath, desperately trying to tame the erection throbbing in its fabric prison. Fuck, Cloud hadn’t even gotten started yet …

As his eyes finally found their way back to meet the blond’s, he let his head relax into the younger man’s grip, handing over the last bit of control he had. His mouth parted in the beginning of his new favorite words, “Your—”

Before those lips were fully parted, Cloud squeezed Zack's jaw and locked it in place. He shifted forward right as the first word was barely uttered, and he stuffed his cock into Zack's mouth, choking out the rest of the words, and the rest of his breath.

Immediately Cloud released a prolonged and almost frustrated-sounding groan. It hadn't been that long since they last were intimate, but with the torrent of betrayal and resentment the past few days, it had felt like months since any sort of release. With the feeling of Zack's slick mouth, any residual strain melted away. Cloud's fingers loosened just enough for Zack to open his mouth wider, but still not enough to allow for anything to escape. "C-C'mon, get to work..."

The moan that fell from his lips was deep enough to reverberate through his chest and against Cloud’s thighs, his eyes rolling closed at the feeling of Cloud’s cock slipping past his lips and pushing down the tightness of his throat. It was followed quickly by a soft gag, it was impossible not to, and he didn’t really want to resist. There was something about being used, about the messiness of letting Cloud take his pleasure from whatever part of his body that he wished that set Zack’s whole body on fire.

His eyes flew open at the sound Cloud made, watching his lover press his hips forward until his lips were nearly at the base. He could see the fire in Cloud’s eyes, his desire making his eyes glow as if they were already mako-infused. He would have been breathless even if there wasn’t a cock closing his airway.

At last he was given direction, and the order was received with enthusiasm. His tongue rolled up against the underside of Cloud’s cock immediately, curling around the length as he pressed forward, making sure to get as much of his lover in him as he could. His lips tightened around the base, hollowing his cheeks and giving Cloud the suction he knew he craved.

"Gods," Cloud murmured as he removed his hand from Zack's face and let it slip into his hair instead. He moaned, the sound being released as Zack allowed him to burrow deeper inside his mouth. As the sucking strengthened, so did his desire to take what he was owed.

Cloud ignored Zack's gagging, increasing more as he now pressed his groin against Zack's nose. He could feel the rush of saliva growing thicker with each gag and each sound of both discomfort and pleasure he was making. Cloud wanted to hear and feel more. He wanted Zack to moan around his cock, sending the vibrations of pleasure through his body. His thighs loosened enough to allow Zack some room to move a single arm. 

"Undo your pants. Now."

Cloud’s hand slipping into his hair had Zack’s eyes fluttering and his hips jerking before he could stop them. He quickly schooled himself back into stillness, focusing instead on the new freedom his blond had given him. He adjusted his jaw, opening wider to allow Cloud’s cock as deep in his throat as it could reach. The feel of being completely suffocated against his lover’s groin had him groaning and squirming softly. He swallowed hard, throat constricting along the length of Cloud’s cock.

He would be panting if he could, instead his chest was slowly beginning to burn from the loss of oxygen. Where the feeling would have been terrifying to most, it was almost euphoric to Zack. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Cloud’s, watching as he took what he so needed from his all too willing captive. He was putting himself in his lover’s capable hands, trusting that he would know what was too far and push him to his limits.

He could feel saliva rolling down his chin as his arm was released. He jumped to the task immediately. His fingers fumbling with the buttons for only a moment, another moan vibrating along the dick down his throat at the forceful order and the relief of his cock tenting his boxers, rather than captive in his pants.

Cloud began not only pushing his cock into Zack's mouth with slow and deep thrusts, he continued to push Zack's pleasurable suffering a bit more.

He could always tell when Zack was on the cusp of his breaking point. It was when the soft moaning would turn to frantic gags and squirming. It was when Zack's eyes began to show signs of watering, when the carotid artery in his neck would throb against Cloud's leg. It was when Zack's tremulous hand dared to go a step further than permissible.

Cloud sensed Zack's hand venturing into his own boxers. With a sharp jerk, Cloud squeezed his legs against Zack's body once more, stopping him from disobeying his orders. He could tell by the tears which began leaking from the sides of Zack's eyes that he had pushed him further than he usually would, but this was what Zack deserved. This, Cloud knew, was what Zack wanted.

"Not so fast!" Cloud gave Zack another sharp squeeze of his legs. "Look at me." He stopped his thrusting in Zack's mouth, peering down at him from over his own chest. "Are you paying attention?"

The addition of Cloud’s thrusting was both a blessing and a curse. It amped up the feeling of being abused, of Cloud knowing what he wanted, seeing it as he fucked deeper into Zack’s throat with each thrust and chasing that feeling. It also gave him small gasps through his nose when Cloud pulled out just enough, keeping his chest at that burning stage of oxygen starvation and teetering on the edge but never tumbling over.

His mate was ruining him, dancing the dance hurt right, teaching him a lesson but still watching closely, still taking care of him in the ways that mattered. But he knew him too well, he constantly challenged him, pushed him beyond what he could handle and made him handle it. It wasn’t a surprise when those legs tightened around him, forcing a whimper from him as his hand stopped immediately.

Fuck, caught in the act, and now in even deeper trouble. His teary eyes found Cloud’s, his cock once again drilling and suffocating in his mouth. He was drooling, not just from Cloud’s fucking but from the sight he was given—Cloud absolutely dominating him, taking control of every aspect and giving him exactly what he deserved. He could imagine what he looked like, messy and desperate, lips stretched wide and throat stuffed full, tears streaming down cheeks and saliva wetting the rest. He was practically vibrating with pleasure but gods did he want more of whatever Cloud saw fit to give him. He gave just the slightest nod in answer to the question he was posed, doing his damndest to keep still this time. 

Cloud could feel Zack nodding around his cock. He felt the body beneath him snapping to attention with the regret of having been caught and now facing reprimand.

"Good," he started, slowing down his fucking just enough to ensure Zack was indeed paying full attention. "Then listen to me, Zack Fair ..." He suddenly pulled his cock out of his mouth, his fingers yanking Zack's head back down with the force of his surging anger. "Don't you EVER interfere like that again! Don't you EVER get in my way!"

There was no time for Zack to verbally respond, let alone suck in any semblance of a healing breath. Cloud jerked Zack's head forward again, now gripping both hands between thick and dampening stands of Zack's hair. He shoved his cock back into Zack's mouth, growling as it sank into the depths of his throat to once again be serviced.

"Now touch yourself," he said between increasing moans and labored breaths.

The hands fisting in his hair felt dangerously close to the end of him, his head jerking back with a breathless cry. Cloud’s intensity was enough to have him digging his nails into the sheets, desperately rooting himself to the bed as to not disobey yet again. He was listening and listening well, actually shocked when Cloud’s cock was fully removed from him. His pants were shallow, too brutally aroused to use the time to properly catch his breath.

The anger in Cloud’s voice caught him off guard. He'd known Cloud was upset, judging by how long it took Zack to convince Cloud to even speak to him, but it still stung to know how badly he'd hurt him, and to have him snarl in his face.

He had no time to revel in the feeling, the next moment Cloud’s cock was back and more brutal than before. It drowned out the rest of the world for a minute, Zack’s existence narrowing down to the way he hollowed his cheeks in an effort to give Cloud the pleasure he deserved.

He barely heard the next order, his head buzzing with the force Cloud was face fucking him. But his body responded immediately, one hand finding his own cock in disjointed thrusts. His hips trembled, he wasn’t going to last long, but there had been no permission given, and by the gods he wasn’t about to fuck up yet again.

"Keep—" Cloud cut himself off to let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He was quick to quiet himself, as if afraid of losing the dominating persona to which he clung. "K-Keep touchin' yourself." He let go of Zack's hair from deep inside his fists, struggling for a moment to untangle the strands from between his fingers. It was a struggle, as his arms were quaking with a heightened anticipation for more. Much more.

His thighs loosened and his cock was pulled from Zack's mouth with reluctance. It was painfully hard, throbbing with the need for a final release. He shuddered, already feeling the cool air soothing over his heated skin as they parted for a brief moment. He fought the urge to shove himself back in and fuck Zack's mouth until he came, but he needed to remind Zack's mind and body that he was not to be underestimated.

"Your boxers," Cloud said, raising himself off of Zack's chest to reach over to the side table drawer. "Take them off now. And lift your legs." 

He pawed around blindly for a bottle of lube, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Zack to make sure he followed every order and didn't come just yet. The bottle of lube was found, and somehow through his shaking hand he managed to pop the lid open and coat his fingers with barely enough to get the preparation over and done with.

There was no way Zack couldn’t be obsessed with the noise that escaped Cloud. It was such a small break in the situation but it was enough to have him arching up, desperate to find more contact. His hand tightened around himself, enjoying the tight pleasure and holding back his slowly mounting release. The loss of Cloud’s fingers in his hair pulled a soft whine from his still occupied lips, but even his sex-hazed brain was slowly connecting what was coming next.

The gasp that fell from him with the absence of Cloud’s cock was ragged with breathlessness, and what he did manage was not nearly enough to catch his breath. Despite that, he still held his breath, captivated with watching Cloud until he was given further direction. His hand made quick work of his pants and boxers, throwing them off the bed before returning perfectly back to the position he’d been in.

He watched Cloud for just a moment, letting himself absorb how fucking incredible he looked when he took control and showed off his strength. Once the moment passed he followed the rest of the command, pulling his legs up to his chest and baring himself to Cloud’s desires. It was so easy to trust him and simply await the pleasure his lover would bring.

Cloud tried his hardest to maintain the sense of control, but as soon as Zack's legs were lifted, his hand was slapped against Zack's opening with a slick smack. It took every ounce of Cloud's being not to disregard Zack's safety by shoving himself in unprepared. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep in his ass and use his body until there was nothing left in the both of them. He wanted to make Zack scream out in pain and pleasure, a carnal form of apology for his wrongdoing without having to hear the word sorry.

His finger pushed in faster than he intended, but by now he was gripping the last shreds of authority before they crumbled from his hands. He couldn't wait for Zack's response to the intrusion. Time was running short with every pulse of the lust in his body. In went a second finger, giving only three or four strokes before he added in a third. "I hope you're ready," he said, groaning as Zack's body answered before Zack's own words did. He felt the strength around his fingers easing, beckoning his cock to take its place.

Zack was just about out of his mind. The face fucking had been delicious torture, but waiting for what was coming was torture of a different kind. He let out a soft cry as Cloud’s hand fell on his opening. It has happened in the span of a moment, but it has felt like years. His fingers tore into the underside of his thighs as Cloud’s finger pressed in without hesitation. It was raw and rough and everything he needed. He bucked against the fingers pressing into him. Every thrust another finger was inside him and it was more than enough to have him begging. 

“Cloud.. Cloud please.. I’m ready ... fuck, I’m so ready.” He lost his breath, his legs spreading to make room for what he could only pray was coming. “Cloud ... Cloud...” He was trying to say something coherent, he knew he was ... but all he knew was Cloud’s name. It was all that mattered and all he wanted. His body was begging and he could only hope Cloud would take pity on him.

There was failing desperation on Cloud's part to remain focused and collected. The more Zack whimpered and begged his name, the more he relented to fully losing himself. He held back his own whimpers of need as best he could, somehow forcing them to transform into growls once they left his throat. It was a sound which was shocking to himself, and somewhere in the back of his mind he would look back on it with embarrassment, but lust left him dumb and blind to it for now.

His hand was pulled out roughly, quickly replacing his fingers for his cock. It was one forceful thrust, pushing himself past restricting muscles and a natural tightness that once again broke down Cloud's exterior. He could no longer hold onto himself, he could no longer hide the consuming pleasure which now invaded every inch of his body.

"G-Gods … f ... fuck, " he whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath and willing himself to regain composure. "B-Beg for it ...! Beg me, Zack!"

The growls coming from Cloud were enough to have Zack drooling again, his eyes finding the male and tracking as he finally moved into place. The fingers slipping from him were a loss, but they were replaced before he could voice his desperation to be filled. It took one fully, rough thrust to have Cloud buried to the hilt inside him. He arched off the bed at the feeling, the drag of Cloud’s cock against his overheated insides had his head spinning. It was so hot, so suffocating—by gods—he couldn’t think any further than the pure sensations rolling through his body.

Somewhere, distantly in his mind it registered that Cloud was breaking. The intensity of the moment was hitting him just as hard but he was holding himself together in a way Zack was currently incapable of. He would always worry about Cloud, but the ease with which he took on the power in their relationship when needed was incredible. It seemed he did need to be reminded just how strong Cloud was. He came back to himself enough to know he wasn’t given permission, but he reached out anyway, his palm pressing flat on Cloud’s chest so he could feel the pounding of his pulse right from the source.

“Cloud ... baby ... fuck, please ... fill me up. I need to feel you as deep inside me as you can ... gods please.” His eyes focused past the dimming around the edge of his vision, his hips now grinding into Cloud’s hips, begging in their own way for him to obliterate Zack in every way. “I need to be leaking after this ... your cum ... inside me, please Cloud.”

Zack's words were both devastating and invigorating to his constitution. He whimpered, he growled, he yelled out frustration and pleasure all bound as one. The hand on his chest was the only sensation with which he had to ground himself as he now pounded into Zack with a force outside his own.

One of his hands went to grip Zack's on his chest. The other went to the back of Zack's thigh, shifting his weight forward to go deeper with every squeak of the mattress. It was an indecent and most decadent sound, second only to Zack's voice which was becoming unbridled in its own right.

His thrusting became frantic, almost disjointed in this new position. The thought of unloading everything he had into Zack's body was now the soul engine which powered him. "T-Touch—" he choked out, "touch yourself. C-Come f-for me. N-Now."

It was a beautiful blessing to finally bear witness to Cloud coming apart at the seams. His sounds were wild as were his movements, but Zack wouldn't physically break and everything Cloud was giving him was only compounding his pleasure. Even with his head thrown back and his hip moving as best they could to keep pace, he wouldn't allow himself to look away from the man that owned his soul.

All of it was becoming overwhelming; the sounds, the feelings, the emotions. His hand tightened on Cloud's chest, grounding them both for a moment before Cloud's last demand hit him like a freight train. His free hand was on his cock in seconds, setting a pace punishing enough to match Cloud's thrusts.

His release slammed into him faster than he thought possible, ripping a scream from his abused throat as he painted his chest and abs in the heavy shots of release. He felt his body tightening around Cloud's cock, pulling and holding him in. He fought against the brilliant whiteness filling his vision, he had to see Cloud finish. He wanted to burn it in his memory as the feelings were forever imprinted on his body. 

"Give me everything, Cloud."

Cloud shattered. The totality of it made apparent with how his eyes squeezed shut, and how his voice was a mixture of moans and guttural cries. The muscles constricting around his cock as Zack came gripped him, pinned him, forced him to break apart into mere slivers of himself.

This was what controlled him now. It wasn't his anger; it wasn't the facade he used to convince himself and Zack of having rule. It was the primal need for sexual release. It was the reality that he was now exploding inside Zack's body and giving him all the pieces of his soul, no matter the quantity or condition.

And explode he did, his balls pulsating and pumping everything he had for the past week into Zack's ass. He fought through Zack's orgasm, tearing it open to make way for his own. With each wave of relief, his voice rolled in tandem, his hips punctuating each sound with a roughened thrust.

Immediately he trembled and wavered. The persona he had was gone and exposing him to vulnerability again. He collapsed down onto Zack's chest, gulping delirious breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself. All he could do was bury his face into Zack's neck as the last convulsions wracked his body.

* * *

He had dozed off in an instant once he finished, as did Zack, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to check on Zack. Aftercare was important, and he had been rough on Zack's body more than what they were both used to.

They were both sticky with their seed, and salty with their dried sweat. He struggled to prop himself up, his head dipping down a few times as if trying to tug him back into sleep. He took a moment to gather his bearings, but also to admire the man beneath him, and the state he had left him in. It was clear that Zack had endured Cloud's rough abuse well enough that there appeared to be a soft smile playing across his lips as he slept. He looked content, and not just because they both had much needed release, but because they had reconnected and realigned.

Cloud peeled himself away, both figuratively and literally. He grimaced a little, giving a shudder from both the sensation of his softened cock slipping from Zack's body, and from the loss of the familiar warmth. He clambered off the bed as carefully as he could, swaying almost dramatically over the sudden surge of post-sex exhaustion. But he made it to the bathroom, gathering a few washcloths and dampening them in hot water.

By the time he stumbled back to Zack's side, the washcloths were a welcomed temperature to the mess they had upon their bodies. Cloud cleaned Zack first, watching as Zack seemed to relax further through Cloud's loving treatment. He tried to wipe him as best as he could, being careful of Zack's jaw which would most likely be sore and stiff in the morning. He made his way down his chest with the washcloth, sighing to himself in an almost carefree way. It was getting harder to stay upright and conscious with each second that ticked by.

Soon Zack was cleaned as well as he could be. Cloud turned to clean himself, but more hastily and with less concern. After tossing the washcloths in the hamper—nearly missing with his sleepy aim—he spent no more time among the land of the living.

He flopped face first next to Zack, yanking the blankets up with him as he wiggled close. He slung one leg over Zack's and with his hand on his chest. He pressed as much of himself against Zack as he humanly could. With a few kisses to Zack's pec, Cloud burrowed his nose into Zack's underarm and fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night Zack found his eyes peeling open. It was dark and quiet in the room, the only sound he could focus on being the soft breaths beside him. He turned his head toward the sound, pulling in the softest hiss as his neck protested. Damn, Cloud had worked him good. And that was just the smallest of movements. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him more slowly than he would have liked, but the moonlight saved him from straining.

Cloud was asleep against him, coiled around his side as much as he could. The sight had Zack’s heart melting, one of his hands coming to stroke through Cloud’s hair absently. His body protested as he shifted onto his side so he could gather Cloud closer. Where he’d expected to feel stickiness against his skin, he realized he felt nothing. A quick swipe across his stomach with his hand told him Cloud had cleaned up after.

A soft, breathless chuckle escaped him at the knowledge, his chest almost aching with how much he adored the man beside him. Gently he bundled Cloud deeper in his arms and buried his nose into his golden hair, taking a moment to just enjoy having him here. He’d missed him so much... “I love you.” Though he still hoped Cloud was asleep, because he needed it, he still felt the need to say the words he would have said after they finished. Well, had he not just passed out, that is.

He pressed himself a little closer, his lower body and abs screaming with soreness, but that could wait. His lips brushed Cloud’s ear gently. “I’m sorry for ever doubting your strength, it was never my intention ... but it seems I did need a reminder.” He could feel the soft smirk curling his lips. If Cloud were awake, he might get in trouble for what he was about to say ... but in honesty, it was a truth they should both already know. “But I can’t promise I’ll never intervene again. I’ll try to do better, but my instincts will always be to protect you no matter how capable you are.” He hummed gently, nuzzling closer. “So please be patient will me. I’m a slow learner.” A yawn escaped him with those last words. The warmth of Cloud in his arms was too seductive to not give into.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by CloudCrisis on Twitter, based off a role play
> 
> Join us on our Clack discord server for exclusive NSFW fics!
> 
> https://discord.gg/GWtf2M7


End file.
